Broken Hopes
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: [takari] a young boy just lost another love one in his life, turned cold hearted, but he'll soon met a girl his match that will test him. can this girl break through his icy exterior? will love bloom? but what is the secret she hiding? R&R to find out
1. the news

Broken Hopes

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimer: I always say the same thing in every fanfic, I post up and once again I do not own anything just the story, so please do not sue me. 

Couple(s): Takari & Hints of Mimato 

Genre- Romance/ Angst/ Drama

Rated- G- PG-13

This fanfic is dedicated to all the Takeru & Hikari fans out there. And please forgive for my bad grammar and 

The bold italics are lyrics to a song by Ayumi Hamasaki called Endless Sorrow, I do not own it so do not sue me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

**_What if you're alone and suddenly become blind, and what if despite that you kept walking forward?_**

****

**_Come here, and give me your hand._**

****

**_If you've only got one wing..._**

**_Even if I only have one wing left..._**

****

**_What if there was nothing to believe in, and what if all that's left is despair?_**

**_Please, hear my prayers in this era overflowing with wingless angels._**

****

**_If you are left with no wings..._**

**_If I have even one wing left..._**

**_Together... together..._**

_"Wonder girl is talking to me, now I know the world has come to an end."-** Asuka (Evangelion)**_

Chapter 1:  The News

         He sat there motionless on the bleachers staring at the vague nothingness. He was still dressed in his basketball uniform. His beautiful sea blue eyes were all puff and red, his nose was red from sniffling and his sunny blonde hair was a mess. A couple hours ago he got the news, and he couldn't believe it. Tonight was supposed to be his night to shine, but it never accrued to him this turn out of event. He remembered around half time break in the locker room his coach called him to the office. 

         _"Takeru, I think you need to sit." His coach instructed him. His coach had a serious look and closed the door. Takeru took a seat._

_         "Coach if it about not passing to Daisuke, I'm sorry sir. He's such a hot headed." Takeru apologized._

_         "No, it's not about that." Coach said, "It's about your brother Yamato Ishida and his girlfriend Mimi Tachiwaka." _

_         "What?" Takeru asked agitated._

_         "Calm down Takeru, I just got news they got into an accident an hour ago." Coach informed him. "But they didn't survive the crash." _

_         "What do you mean they didn't survive?" Takeru started to have trouble speaking. _

_         "They died…" His coach said sadly. _

_         "No, that can't be! I was just talking to Mimi, she was happy and they told me they were heading to my game." Takeru said in denial. He couldn't believe the two people he cared about beside his parents were gone just like that. He lost two more important in his life. First he lost his mother by giving birth to him, and now his older brother and his brother girlfriend. Was God punishing him? It was true then he is the demon child because he loses everyone that he cares about. Is his father going to be next? Why should he care? His father never cared about him after he lost his wife._

_         "I'm sorry Takeru. I know how hard it is to lose someone important to you." The coach tried to comfort him._

_         "You know nothing!" Takeru shouted tears running down his face now. It's been a long time since he cried. The last time was when his dad wouldn't let him go with his brother to camp when he was seven. And he promise himself he wasn't going to cry anymore. He was going to be strong and not cry. _

_         "You could stay here, you don't have to play the game for the rest of the night." His coach told him. Takeru just nodded his head. The coach left him to be alone for a while. _

***

                           Three Months Later

         He sat alone at lunch looking out the second floor window aimlessly into the sky blue sky, he was dressed in black, and this is who he was now. He hated his life, the world, the people and most of all he hated himself. He believed he was curse; he was a demon child. People like him didn't deserve to be love, but surround by death. Takeru Takashi isolated himself from the people his use to hang out with, and bury himself into the world of darkness. 

         His father now even avoids him even more then ever. It's like he disowned him. But Takeru didn't mind; he felt like he was disowned a long time ago before his brother death. God, how he hated his life, it was shit! "Dammit! Kill me now!" Takeru shouted, everyone who was eating their lunch peacefully in homeroom looked at him with quizzically look. 

         "Takeru? Are you ok?" his teacher said with sympathy as she stop converse with her student.

         "What?" Takeru answered with venom staring at his teacher.

         "Nothing," his teacher said quietly. She looked at him with sadness. She never witnessed a person like Takeru because before he was lively and cheerful. But now he was just cold-hearted, she understood what it is to lose a love one, but it wasn't right to just cut you-self from the world like that. At first she believe he was just expressing his pain, and he turn back to his usual self, weeks turn into months, and he stayed the same mad at the world, and worst of all mad at himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello, I hope you like it so far. This fanfic is going to short, I think… but anyhow I know it's a lot of drama and angst. It was just the mood I was in, actually I had a good day, but I just had an idea, and it turn out like this dark and moody. Ukyu…. Is it good? Please review!

Next chapter? Well I started to type it up… but if I don't get enough review I won't put up a new chapter…so review please, so I know if I should continue.

01.11.03   E-chan Hidaka 


	2. meeting her and a heartbreaking past

Broken Hopes

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimer: I always say the same thing in every fanfic, I post up and once again I do not own anything just the story, so please do not sue me. 

Couple(s): Takari & Hints of Mimato 

Genre- Romance/ Angst/ Drama

Rated- G- PG-13

This fanfic is dedicated to all the Takeru & Hikari fans out there. And please forgive for my bad grammar and spelling.

The bold italics are lyrics to a song by Ayumi Hamasaki in English translation called Fly High, I do not own it so do not sue me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks: 

DunkmoonX, Shadow Wulf, Sayinijin7, Takeru's Lost Angel, Azn Angel Hikari, Together Again, Paladin Of Takari, Seal_trunpet_bowl, and Lili Shy Goth. For encouraging me to continue writing this story and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I couldn't leave at all, because there's scenery I've gotten so used to seeing._**

****

**_Even if I come here again some time, I'll see the same sky in the same way. Maybe I thought too much about whether or not you could call it beautiful. After a little sleep let's hurry again tomorrow._**

****

**_I'm afraid. The steps I can't take pile up, and turn into a long, long path untraveled; I'm too late. During that time, I started thinking that somehow maybe even this place isn't so bad. I kept giving myself reasons._**

****

**_In reality, since as long as I haven't understood even once,_**

**_I've been pretending to understand everything._**

****

**_I couldn't leave at all, because there's scenery I've gotten used to seeing._**

**_Somehow everything seems small, and what I thought was a small lump was the sky I look up at that has no end. Maybe because it's too wide; maybe because I was next to you._**

****

**_I wanted to understand it with my head, but I envy looking back at someone, somewhere that I missed._**

****

**_I'll forever be demanding something that isn't there._**

**_I've been thinking like that since I met you._**

****

**_It's all in this hand for sure. I mustn't leave my dreams here._**

**_It's all in this hand for sure. I don't need a predetermined future._**

****

**_It's all in this hand for sure. If it doesn't move, I can't move it, but_**

**_It's all in this hand for sure. If I don't start it, it never will_**_._

_"Stop thinking about life, start living life"- **Ray Banasan**_

Chapter 2: Meeting her and a heart-breaking past

          Ever since she entered his life, his life had be turn upside down. She would never leave him alone always at his side no matter what. Even though he would yell at her, she would sit there silently and let him take all his angry out at her. Hikari Yagami was her name, she was different, and he couldn't understand why. She defiantly a unique girl, exquisitely beautiful, with her heart-warming brown eyes, her short shoulder length chocolate brown hair, to her contagious smile, but why does she stay with him even though he being so cold-hearted towards her? It started two weeks ago, she was the new girl in school and all the boys would swoon over her. 

***

_"Students give Miss Hikari Yagami a warm welcome to second year class B3." The teacher said. _

_         "Welcome Hikari Yagami," the students chorus in unison._

_         "Miss Yagami, would you please sit next to Takeru Takashi, Takeru, please raise you're hand." The teacher instructed. Takeru glared at his teacher, looked at the new girl then looked out the window. She walked towards her sit and sat next to the mysterious blonde beauty._

_         "Hi, I'm Hikari, but call me Kari for short." She introduced herself._

_         "Shut-up! I don't care!" he snapped without looking at her. Kari was taken back by his angry._

_         "Who do you think you are? Mister I am hot that I don't have no decent to be kind towards others," she spit back at him. She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. She was just being nice and he goes biting her head off. He turned and faced her._

_         "None of your consider, so shut your mouth and leave me alone!" he fired back._

_         "You…" she started to say._

_         "What? I heard it all, jerk, asshole, demon boy, selfish, killer, so its nothing new!" he cut her off. It was the first he really got to look at the girl named Kari, she was breathe-taking, and she was crying. Her fist was curled into a fist. She never felt so mad before until she met him. _

_         "Takeru, apologize to Kari now." The teacher told him._

_         "No!" he yelled and that's when he got slap. Takeru looked shocked at the girl in front of him then grabbed her roughly by the neck, choke her, and pinned her to the window. _

_         "Takeru, let her go please," the teacher cried._

_         "Let's get this straight, stay away from me! Unless you want to die!" Takeru warned her._

_         "Then let me die," she said softly. "Would it make you happy if I'm gone?"  At that moment Takeru released her, and backed away from her. He never met anyone who would challenge him like she did. He turned his back on her, and walked away. That day he left the school earlier then usual. He didn't want to deal with angry teachers, a principle, and especially her. And that's been their first encounter with each other._

***

         She saw sadness in his eyes; he had experience lost and pain like she did. As she thought to herself, staring up into her plain white ceiling. "Takeru," she softly whispered his name. She had lost her father and mother in an earthquake. And now she only had her brother. Her brother and her only had each other left. When they first lost their parents, she would cry every night trying to cope with the pain. She was angry at her faith for taking away her loving parents she loved so much. But her brother Taichi really broke down. He almost committed suicide in front of her. But he stopped when he saw that sad face of his beloved sister; it broke him.

         _"Tai! Please," she cried. He looked back at her with sad eyes. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone." He stood there on the roofs edge still and watched his sister cried out for him. "I don't want to be all alone." She cried, "Please…"  _

 Tai tossed around his bed; it had been five years since that day. If he left her what will happen to her. Who would take care of her, who would love her, he couldn't do that to his baby sister, he wouldn't do that to his sister to let her suffer all alone if he ever decide to leave forsake hellhole they called the living.  They had to live for each other. And recently he just met a wonderful girl name Sora, who swept him off his feet. She showed him how to love living again and how to love another beside his sister. There was shuffling noise and it was coming closer to his bedroom door. He knew it was Kari and she couldn't sleep again like him. She opened his door. "Taichi," his sister interrupted him from his thoughts.  

"Yes, Kari," he said softly.

"I can't sleep again," she told him.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked. Tai scoot over to make room for his sister to lay next to him, even though its had been five years since their parent left them all alone this is how they found comfort in each other arms. Kari laid her head on the crook of her brother's arm. "Thank you Taichi." 

"Your welcome," he said. He'll be starting college next year with Sora, how will Kari deal with the loneliness. He didn't want to make Kari feel like he was abandoning her because she depended on him a lot. He was her rock, her protector, her everything she lived for.  

"I love you Taichi." She told him.

"And I love you Kari." He returned. She snuggled more into her brother warmth and falling into deep sleep.

"Mama, Papa…" she said softly.

"Everything will be ok Kari, you'll always have me." Tai said softly. He felt his cell phone vibrate, he softly moved afraid to wake up his sister. "Hello," he answered.

"Goodnight Taichi, I love you," a girl said.

"Goodnight Sora, I love you too," Tai returned.

"Don't leave me Mama, Papa," Kari cried softly.

"Ah I see Kari is having problems sleeping again." Sora said understanding. "She's lucky to have a brother like you." He smiled at her comment.

"Thank you, I'll see you in the morning at nine, I love you Sora. Thank you for loving me."

"No, thank you for letting me love you Taichi. See you soon, bye," Sora said.

"Bye," Tai said then turning off his phone, and falling asleep himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me this long to post up this chapter due to a couple rough weeks. I know it's not an excuse, but I have a job, and also I go to school, so it cuts the most of the free time I use to have. Ugh I hate school! LOL! Everyone does, don't they or is it just me?

And our community where I live lost someone important in our life that made a big impact on us. Ray Banasan [4/5/1984-1/19/2003] you lived a wonderful life, and we all know you're well taken care of in god's welcoming arms. We will miss you and your heart-warming smiles.

Also guys can be beautiful, and yes siblings can sleep with each other without sexual intention. My brother, sister and I sleep with other when we go camping.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter… so please review the chapter, and you'll be rewarded with a new chappie. I already started to type it. What are you doing? Click the review button already!


	3. war with each other

Broken Hopes

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimer: I always say the same thing in every fanfic, I post up and once again I do not own anything just the story, so please do not sue me. 

Couple(s): Takari/ Kenyako & Hints of Mimato 

Genre- Romance/ Angst/ Drama

Rated- G- PG-13

This fanfic is dedicated to all the Takeru & Hikari fans out there. And please forgive for my bad grammar and spelling.

The bold italics are lyrics to a song by Our Lady Peace called Denied, I do not own it so do not sue me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks: 

DunkmoonX, Shadow Wulf, Sayinijin7, Takeru's Lost Angel, Azn Angel Hikari, Together Again, Paladin Of Takari, Seal_trunpet_bowl, Lili Shy Goth, Lighthopemyshine, Angelwarriar/Tevrah, Chloe-Laroo, Ridley, Digimonrule, and Sylver_star. For encouraging me to continue writing this story and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The telephone is ringing, disconnect the line _**

**_The tension is building but I'm alright _**

**_The stars are colliding, so you might as well let me go _**

****

**_The television is burning because I set it on fire _**

**_The wheels they keep turning, but I'm fine _**

**_What about the questions we have locked up inside _**

****

**_Somewhere, somehow _**

**_We've been denied _**

**_Hand in hand we walk behind pretending, _**

**_Defending while our souls are tied _**

****

**_It's only the third hour, my conscience subsides _**

**_But something reminds me that you lied _**

**_What about the consequences? _**

**_This can't be right_**

****

_"I miss you…"-**Aaliyah**_

****

Chapter 3:  War with each other

         She was dressed in the traditional school uniform. She looked at the sky with awe; it was a beautiful sunny day. A soft breeze brushed against her chocolate brown hair. Her mind was on that boy again; the boy named Takeru. She entered school with her head held high, and a smile plaster on her angelic face. She remembered her first encounter with him; hate at first sight. And now ever since that faithful day they have been at war with each other. 

         She wanted to be his friend not his enemy. She tried many things to make him open up to her. But his reply would be always the same. 'Bug off, shut up, go away or I hate you.' She was starting to lose hope.  What was she going to do?

***

         "Hey Tk, don't you think your taking this a little to bit serious?" a young teen asked the tormented teen. Takeru icy blue eyes looked upon the teen that stood in front of him. He had dark indigo shoulder length locks, endless violet eyes, and a perfect lean figure. He was good at everything; it made the girls swoon over his good looks, and charms. He was a kid genius. Takeru couldn't understand how can his friend Ken stand by him; even though, he became a cold-hearted asshole maybe because Ken could understand what he was going through. Ken when through the same withdraw when he lost his brother, and blame himself for his older brother's death. 

         "No," Takeru said plainly. "She's a nuisance, I hate her!" Ken sighs. 

         "Ok, whatever Takeru, but I have a feeling you're going to regret it." Ken told him.

         "Shut up Ken," Takeru hissed at his friend.

         "Takeru-kun! Ken-chan!" shouted a female running down the school halls. She had a beautiful smile upon her lips, she was tall, her lavender long locks trailed behind her as she ran towards them, her honey hazel eyes shined with a happy gleam, but Ken and Takeru it was just a mask. Truly this girl who was coming toward them had her shares of scars. A girl her age should never experience the pain she when through. As she reached her destination she planted a sweet tender kiss upon Ken, who return the favor. She moaned in content. "Hi lover boy," she said in a seductive tone ending their kiss. 

         "Hi to you too." He replied still in the state of cloud nine, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She turned faced Takeru, and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

         "Good morning boys." She said in a chirpy voice.

         "Miyako, stop doing that crap!" Takeru cursed at the girl wiping the kiss of his cheek. Miyako pout. 

         "You're so mean Takeru!" she replied. He glared at her.

         "And your point?" he said.

         "Ok, you two stop it!" Ken stood between them. It was always the same routine in the morning, but I guess it works for them.

***

         "Oh my god! I'm going to be late!" she said to herself, and started to run towards her class, but what a turn of events, she bumped into… landing on her butt. "Ouch…" she sighed. She looked up, and saw him with a grin on his face. Her right eyebrow twitch, she quickly got up on her feet.

         "You better watch where you're going to brat!" Takeru spat at her.

         "Brat, you asshole!" she hissed at him.  "I'm going to class, I have no time to waste on you."

         "Oh, I'm so hurt." He said sarcastically.  Her anger was boiling to a point of no return.  And the next thing she knew her fist was at his face. She punched him. Takeru was so taken back, he never expected her to punch him. He glared at her. "You bitch!" He grabbed her chocolate brown hair and roughly threw against the glass window. "I told you from day one stay away from me." She showed no fear; it was like she was waiting for him to end her life. She spit in his face. How dare she defy me! Takeru thought to himself. He curled his fist ready to aim at her angelic face.

         "What's going on here?" Kari recognized that voice. It was her brother Taichi. What was he doing here? Takeru slammed his fist into the glass window. His fist shattered the glass, and his fist was now covered in blood. He looked at Hikari. "Hikari!" Tai yelled dropping the bento box he made for his sister, and running towards her. Tai pushed the young teen out his way. "What the hell is wrong with you asshole? If anything happened to my sister. I'll kill you." Tai said with a vengeance. He wrapped his arms around his sister's small petite body protectly, glaring at the young boy.

         "This is far from over Yagami. This is war between you and me!" he said harshly and walked away. 

         "Takeru! We need to take you to the nurse office to get your hand checked." Someone shouted after him. Hikari looked at her brother.

         "Hikari? Are you ok?" Taichi asked his sister.

         "What a sad child…" Kari said in a soft whisper.

         "Hikari, what are you saying?" Taichi asked her.

         "His eyes…thanks Tai for bring my lunch. I knew I forgot something this morning. You can go home now…don't worry about me," she said changing the subject, her brother looked at her with a worried expression, "I'm fine. I just been thrown into a wall, I been in worst situation then this one remember Taichi." She hugged her brother. "Thank you…"

         "I just don't want to lose you, you're the only thing I have left here." Tai told his sister.

         "No, Tai you have Sora now." Hikari replied. "She is the one that holds your heart now."  She smiled, "I got to help someone else this time." 

***

         Hikari watched Takeru leaved the school like he always does, and she followed. Where was he going? She thought to herself. He stopped at the flower shop, and picked up some white roses. Then he continued on his way where ever he was heading. He entered the cemetery, and she followed closely behind. He stopped in front of three headstones; he careful divided the roses into three, and laid it on the their respected graves. "Hello mother, big brother and big sister," he said, "I miss you guys so much."

         Hikari face saddened, he had lost love one like her, and the only way he's coping with the lost is pushing everyone away and being an ass to everyone he meets. "Mimi-chan, what do you mean I like that girl, she so annoying!" he said. "Aww come on mom, not you too Yamato…err I'm leaving now. Talk to you guys later. I love you guys." He touched their headstones, and walked away. Little by little Kari learned about his tormented lifestyle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey you guys, I'm sorry it took me a long time to update, I had some issues to deal with, and plus school is up again…err what joy! Well anyhow I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. 

Well review!! Ja ne! 

Oh thanks LightHopemayshine, I didn't even notice I typed Hikaru instead of Hikari, thank you very much!

E-chan Hidaka 2-17-03


	4. rescued and confused

Broken Hopes

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimer: I always say the same thing in every fanfic, I post up and once again I do not own anything just the story, so please do not sue me. 

Couple(s): Takari/ Kenyako & Hints of Mimato 

Genre- Romance/ Angst/ Drama

Rated- G- PG-13

This fanfic is dedicated to all the Takeru & Hikari fans out there. And please forgive for my bad grammar and spelling.

The bold italics are lyrics to a song by Devotion called Need You, I do not own it so do not sue me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks: 

DunkmoonX, Shadow Wulf, Sayinijin7, Takeru's Lost Angel, Azn Angel Hikari, Together Again, Paladin Of Takari, Seal_trunpet_bowl, Lili Shy Goth, Lighthopemyshine, Angelwarriar/Tevrah, Chloe-Laroo, Ridley, Digimonrule, and Sylver_star. 

For encouraging me to continue writing this story and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The very thought of you, leaving my life  
Brought me down in tears (you brought me down in tears)  
I took for granted all the love that you gave to me  
And now that's what I fear  
Don't go away  
  
Every heartbeat, every moment, everything I see is you  
Please forgive me, I'm so sorry, doing the same way through  
  
Girl I need you to be by my side  
Girl I need you to open up my eyes  
Cause without you, where would I be  
Yes I need you, come back to me  
  
A kiss is not a kiss without your lips kissing mine  
You bring me paradise,  
I can't if you live if you took your love away from me  
Without you I would die, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Every second, every minute, every time I close my eyes  
I can feel you, so I want you, to stay mine  
  
Girl I need you to be by my side (I need you by my side)  
Girl I need you to open up my eyes (without you I would die)  
Cause without you, where would I be (where would I be)  
Yes I need you, come back to me (come back to me)_**

**_(I can't live without you in life)  
  
I'm so sorry, can't you see  
Won't you stay right here with me, yeah, yeah  
  
Every second, every minute, every time I close my eyes  
I can feel you, so I want you, to always be mine   
  
I need you, I want you, to be with me and never leave  
  
Girl I need you to be by my side   
Girl I need you to open up my eyes  
Cause without you, where would I be  
Yes I need you, come back to me_**

_"If you really love me then why are you leaving me?"- **Kci & Jojo**_

Chapter 4: Rescued and Confused

         The next day at school, Takeru arrived at school and entered his class expecting to see Hikari sitting there at her seat already. But she wasn't there, where the hell she at? This was irritating him. "Err!" he hissed in annoyance, "stupid girl!" Takeru looked at his hand, which was wrapped up, in white bandages. Ken was sitting on the right side of him and heard him hissed.

         "Are you ok Takeru?" he asked Takeru.

         "Feh!" Takeru simply replied and glared at his friend.

         "Ok, I won't ask…" Ken said and sighed. "This is what I get for caring for a so called idiot friend," he whispered to himself.

***

         She watched the scenery pass by her. This morning she decided not to go to school. She felt like visiting the beach, so she hopped on the public bus. She just wanted to get away from everything and him… Takeru. She put a pair of headphones over her ears and listened to the soft melody. She started to hum softly to the melody making her feel like she was in her own little world. She took off her book bag that was over her shoulder, opening it, and pulling out a black book cover with artistic tag. She flip through some pages and began to read it:

Light touch

The chill on my cheek

I finally realized

As if I was awaken by singing of the birds in the morning

Suddenly I don't know anything

I don't know what your heart wants

I just stare at the sky

Ever since it was like this 

Under the cloud 

I let my feelings get swept away

         She wrote so many thoughts and secrets in this book. The many emotions she felt, but nothing describe her feeling more then words. This emotions she was experiencing was overwhelm. And to deal with that jerk Takeru just boils her. She turned to empty page and began to write away.

         She reached her destination, which was far away from him. She sighed in content. She stared into the beautiful ocean view, in taking the fresh ocean breeze blowing through, and listening to the wonderful sound of the waves washing in and out of the beach shore. She kicked off her shoes and walked along the ocean shore; enjoying the feeling of ocean water and sand moving under her feet. 

***

         All day he hasn't seen or heard from that annoying girl. What even surprised him even more was he should be feeling good seen he didn't have to deal with that girl. But he's feelings were total opposites. He was feeling angry and it was getting on his nerves. Where the hell is that girl! He thought to himself. He couldn't get his revenge if she wasn't around to receive it. "Dammit!" he cursed, and walked out the school courtyard.

         He got onto the public bus and sat down. Why should he care about that girl called Kari, all she was a bother to him. Damn her! He thought. He watched the scenery pass by. The sky was filled with beautiful colors. It was as if god painted it for him to make it look so breathe-taking sight. The bus stopped at a stop; three boys who were noisy, one girl came on the bus and they all paid. "Aw…come on, you know you want to come with us." One of the boys said. Takeru finally looked what was the boisterous sound they call talk; there were these guys talking to a girl. The girl quickly pulled her wrist away from one of the boys grasp.  "You're a cute little thing, come on and play with us." Another boy said. This was angering Takeru seeing all these boys hitting on her. Can they do this in his present it was disgusting him. 

         "No, I said no already…so leave me alone." The girl spoke up. Takeru recognized that voice. It was Kari's! One of the boys roughly grabbed her. "Let go of me!" she said loudly, "I don't want go anywhere with you guys!" 

         "What are you guys doing back there." The bus driver said while looking at his mirrors. 

         "Oh nothing my girlfriend and I are just disagreeing." One of boys told the bus driver.

         "Ok." the bus driver replied and continued to mind his business. 

         "Leave her alone." A voice told the boys. They all turned around and faced a very stricken looking blonde.

         "Stay out of this pretty boy." One of them replied. Takeru stood up and walked towards them on the other side of the bus. They didn't notice how tall he was until he was in front of them.

         "Leave her!" Takeru said again, "She's mine." Hikari looked at Takeru with pure relief and somewhat horrified because all place she bumped into Takeru again and he rescue her. He sat right next to her and put his arm around her waist possessively. "I told you I was gonna pick you up, so we could've rode the bus together." Takeru said to Kari. Takeru looked into her eyes.

         "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you." Kari replied understand what he trying to play off.

         "But I'm glad you're ok." Takeru said with concerned, and softly kissed her on the cheek. Kari looked surprised and blushed. The boys that were bothering her quickly moved away and sat somewhere else.

"Thank you," she said softly, "I could took care of myself."

"Oh really…" Takeru replied in a monotone, unnoticing that his right arm was still securely wrapped around her waist possessively. 

"Yes," she returned now looking at his hand, which was securely wrapped around her. "Ahem."

"What?" he snapped now directly looking into her brown eyes. 

"You can let go of me now," she told him. He total forgot his arm was around her. The bus stopped again picking up and dropping off riders.

"Yeah, I know…" Kari quickly recognized that voice. It belonged to her ex-boyfriend. Kari quickly straddled up onto Takeru's lap. His eyes widened in shock.

"What…" he didn't finish as he felt Kari's soft lips pressed against his. Kari ended the kiss.

"Please play along," she said in a whispered to a still confused young boy. Then she started to kiss him again slowly on his jawbone and slowly trailing down the column of his neck. Takeru gasped at the sensation he was experiencing. His gripped tightened around her waist. "I can't wait any longer." She said seductively.

"Hikari?" a girl voice called out to her. Kari slowly turned around and faced them with a pink flustered face. She couldn't believe she was acting so wanton with her enemy. "I told you it was her."

"Sei? Oh my! How are you?" Kari replied.

"I'm good, but who's this beach pretty boy blonde?" Sei said with twinkles in her eyes.

"Oh, this is Takeru," she said, "Takeru, this is Sei, the one beside her is Kaoru then next to her is Sanosuke next to him is Yukari and Amano." She stressed the last two names in dislike. Amano looked at Kari then the boy she called Takeru. Takeru glared at Amano.

"Feh!" Tk retorted like he wasn't interested.

"I'm sorry Takeru kind of shy." Kari laughed. Kari chatted away with Sei and not paying any attention to Amano or Yukari.

***

         Takeru silently followed Kari as they walked down the sidewalk. He's mind was thinking about the earlier events that happened. Which caught him off guard. He couldn't believe he was acting nice towards his enemy and that kiss, why? He was supposed to get his revenge not make out with her.

         "Thank you again Takeru," she said softly making Takeru snap out of his thoughts. He didn't say anything. Kari stopped walking and faced him with tears. Takeru was shaking up as he saw her with tears rolling down her face. "Thank you, I don't think I could've faced Amano like I did today."

         "Why? What did this Amano person do to you?" he asked. Her face was filled with fear and pain but said nothing. "Hey stupid are you going to answer my question or just stand there?" 

         "Never mind about it," Kari said quickly. "Just forget that you ever heard that name. Thanks again! Bye!" She ran off leaving a confused Takeru standing there with so many questions that wasn't answered. The next two days Hikari didn't show up for school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm so sorry you had to wait a long time for this chapter to be uploaded there for I made this chapter longer than the other chapters.  Oh boy… what's going on now… and what's the story behind Amano and Hikari? Well you know review this chapter please…needs feedback to know if I should continue this story… so click away!

E-chan Hidaka 3.26.03


	5. avoiding you

Broken Hopes

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimer: I always say the same thing in every fanfic, I post up and once again I do not own anything just the story, so please do not sue me. 

Couple(s): Takari/ Kenyako & Hints of Mimato 

Genre- Romance/ Angst/ Drama

Rated- G- PG-13

This fanfic is dedicated to all the Takeru & Hikari fans out there. And please forgive for my bad grammar and spelling.

The bold italics are lyrics to a song by The Calling called Can It Be An Harder, I do not own it so do not sue me.

Warning: this chapter will contain a slice of lime… you have been warned!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks: 

DunkmoonX, Shadow Wulf, Sayinijin7, Takeru's Lost Angel, Azn Angel Hikari, Together Again, Paladin Of Takari, Seal_trunpet_bowl, Lili Shy Goth, Lighthopemyshine, Angelwarriar/Tevrah, Chloe-Laroo, Ridley, Digimonrule, and Sylver_star and my many other readers out there…

For encouraging me to continue writing this story and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_You left me with goodbye and open arms_**

**_And cut so deep I don't deserve_**

**_You were always invincible in my eyes_**

**_The only thing against us now is time_**

****

**_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you?_**

**_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_**

**_If I only had one more day_**

****

**_I lie down and blind myself with laughter_**

**_A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing_**

**_And how I wish that I could turn back the hours_**

**_But I know I just don't have the power_**

****

**_I'd jump at the chance,_**

**_We'd drink and we'd dance_**

**_And I'd listen close to your every word_**

**_As if it's your last, I know it's your last,_**

**_Cause today, Oh, you're gone._**

****

**_Like sand on my feet_**

**_The smell of sweet perfume_**

**_You stick to me forever_**

**_And I wish you didn't go,_**

**_I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away_**

**_To touch you again,_**

**_With life in you hands,_**

**_It couldn't be any harder...harder...harder_**

****

Chapter 5: avoiding you

_"I wish you were here"-**Incubus**_

         Takeru slam his fists into the punching bag over and over. He couldn't understand her. She has been avoiding him for two weeks now ever since the incident in the bus. He should be glad right? At school she would avoid him, and she would just stand there with a smile on her face. That wasn't normal! What the hell was wrong with her! He thought to himself. The whole issue with Hikari was driving him insane. He walked towards the glass window, and swept the sweat with his right forearm. He stared out into the vase busy life of the city from the two-story gym he was working out at.  

         He couldn't understand her; the first two weeks when she arrived at their school, she would be always interfering in his life, and now after the bus fiasco, she was just plain towards him. What game was she trying to play with him? It was getting on his last nerve.

         "Hmph! Screw her!" he cursed. As he watch the people walking down the busy street, he notices her out off the people he knew it was her, she was dressed in a pure white like snow sun dress, her hair nicely pined with clips and she had her famous smile plastered on her face. She looked up at the building where he was and slowly their eyes met, his cold blue ones with her chocolate brown ones. She quickly turned her head and began to walk the other way.

***

         She had been trying to avoid the so-called Takeru. She didn't know how to face him after that incident. She was experience some emotions that she thought she locked away for a very long time. Why was it resurfacing and why now?  She walked to her secret haven were she would escape from the world. Her little secret hide-away was cover in a blanket of wild white daisies. The wind blew against her face gently. She closed her eyes while standing in the middle of the field. The scent of wind was a ravishing flavor of sweet green grass and wild scent of the daisies surrounding her.  She placed her blanket down and her bag after that. Then she began to pick up random daisies from the field and set them next to her back. 

         What was she thinking? She should've left him alone the first day she laid her eyes upon him. But what attracted her to him was how alike they were like kinder souls they had. It was he lost faith in their so beloved creator they called god. Like her, she stopped believing in her so-called god. She saw it when they looked at each other eyes. He had suffered and grief his lost. She saw herself in those cold azure eyes of his. Tears started to fall down her face. She didn't want to suffer anymore. She wanted to end this misery. "What didn't you save me god from this pain!" she screamed. "Why is that I being punished?" Then he appeared in front of him. Takeru… she dropped the bouquet of white daisies, tears still running down her face. There he stood there in blue jeans and a black dress shirt that cling to his every part of his upper body physic. He truly was a handsome boy. The next thing she knew she was running away, away from him. She needed to get away from him and everything else. She was falling in love with him…

         He ran after her. Why was her chasing after her? In the first place why did he looked for her? There were so many unquestioned questions running through his head as he ran after her. She was mad at god too. Why? It seem like she had a perfect life to go with the perfect smile of hers. Was he falling for her? "Stop running stupid!" He shouted at her.

         "Go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled back. She was trying to run as fast as she can, but it seem he was just getting closer and closer. "Just leave me alone!" she cried as she ran. All of a sudden she tripped and fell. It was his lucky break and now he was in front of her. She was still face down to the ground.

         "I told you!" he said to the sobbing girl, "to stop." He grabbed one of her wrist turning her around to face him, he pulled her up into sitting position and she began to hit him with her free fist. 

         "Damn you! Let go of me!" she screamed. "I don't want you help or pity!" 

         "Shut up will you, stupid girl!" he snapped. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried in his chest. He hesitated at first then slowly embraced her back comforting the broken down girl. She looked up into to his eyes then she tried to push herself away from him, but he still had a nice grip on her. She struggled against him. "Stop fighting me, you'll never win against me stupid." He said.

         "Shut up you ass!" she retorted.

         "Oh I'm so hurt!" he replied sarcastically. She was trapped like a bird in a cage. "Its all you're fault that I can't get you out of my mind." He said, "constantly wondering about you." He whispered in her ear so softly. She shivered at his breath brushing against her ear. "Haunting me with your smile, making me craving for more of you." 

         "What?" she said nervously. She could feel her heart beat racing faster. His lips softly caressed hers. It was gentle and innocence then he slowly increasing the kiss. He began to sneak his arms around her waist to her back letting go of her wrist. From kissing her tastefully lips to her well define jawbone to her sweet neck. She let a craving moan out. This was like forbidden like Adam and Eva but instead of a garden it was a field of wild white daisies. He was like the devil and she was the naïve angel sneaking off to meet her lover. He continued to kiss her while his hands where busy caress her backside. It was so intoxicant. He wanted to kiss to touch to be with her. He never felt like this. Its all her fault he's feeling like a total lecher towards her. His hands began to unzip the back of her dress. Sliding the shoulder part of her dress of her shoulder.

         Lights went off in her head. "NO!" she screamed. With all her strength she removed herself from Takeru. "Don't ever come close to me again!" She scattered up to her feet and ran. What was going on?

***

         She ran all the way home. Tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe herself. She was letting him do what ever with her. But she couldn't deny that was the most wonderful feeling she ever experienced. She ran to her room and slammed it.

         "What was that all about?" Tai looked at his girlfriend. "Maybe I should check what's wrong with my sister." 

         "No, I'll go and check on her." Sora suggested. Sora knocked on Kari's door. "Kari its me Sora, sweetie. Can I come in?"  Sora heard sobs and slowly opened it. "Kari, are you ok?" Kari looked at Sora. "Oh my god!" Sora quickly came to Kari's aid.  Kari threw herself at Sora and cried.

         "I hate myself! I hate this life!" Kari yelled. "My body is dirty with disgust. I shouldn't be loved." 

         "Kari, what are you talking about?" Sora questioned the incoherent girl.

         "When he touch me, I felt dirty because I was not pure anymore." She cried. "I'm not good enough for him to love me." Sora was confused. What was Kari saying? "I hate this body!" 

         "Kari, you're not making sense for me to understand." She told Kari. Kari moved away from Sora's comforting arms. She took a deep breath and sighed.

         "It was a year and half after our parent got killed in that shitty earth quake. I met a young boy and I was stupid enough to fall for his charms. He showered me with gifts and courted me for five months before he asked Taichi if can go out with me." Kari said to Sora. "Everything was perfect until one night, we went to a party and he got really drunk." New freshly tears began to appear. "He force me…" Sora eyes widened in shock and hugged her tightly. "But next thing I knew I was in Tai's bed in a part of sweats and a t-shirt, wrapped in a warm blanket."

         "Sora, is everything ok?" Taichi asked as he entered his sister's room. He saw his sister filled with tears. "Hikari! Who did this to you?" 

         "Tai, no! I'm fine. Don't worry!" Kari tired to calm her brother down.

         "No, you're gonna tell me what's going on here!" he demanded. 

         "It's nothing!" she returned.

         "Liar!" he said to her.

         "Fine! I saw Amano the other day okay!" Kari shouted. She didn't want to tell her brother about Takeru. He would just flip out about him… if he knew what was going on between them. She shook her head… nothing was between her and Takeru.

         "What! That bastard I'll kill him!" Tai growled.

         "Tai, you're over reacting… please honey." Sora said softly.

         "Nothing happen between Amano and I, I just him the other day with Yukari while I was riding the bus. And it just brought up bad memories." Kari explained.

         "You're not lying to me… are you?" Tai asked his sister.

         "No" she replied. I forgot my stuff at my secret spot… oh no. She thought. 

***

         The next day at school Kari didn't show up and the next day after that. "I got the information on Miss Hikari Yagami, you wanted Takeru." Ken said to him and passed him a paper. 

         "She transferred to most prodigious private girl school," Takeru read. He cramped the paper. "You won't get away that easily Yagami…"  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm truly sorry it took me this long to update. I just kind of got busy with school and work. I know its no excuse for not updating _;; gomen ne! [Hint… hint and a slight writer's block -_-;;] 

E-chan Hidaka 08-31-03


	6. running away

Broken Hopes

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimer: I always say the same thing in every fanfic, I post up and once again I do not own anything just the story, so please do not sue me. 

Couple(s): Takari/ Kenyako & Hints of Mimato 

Genre- Romance/ Angst/ Drama

Rated- G- PG-13

This fanfic is dedicated to all the Takeru & Hikari fans out there. And please forgive for my bad grammar and spelling.

The bold italics are lyrics to a song by Deborah Cox called "We Can't be Friends," I do not own it so do not sue me.

Warning: this chapter will contain a slice of lime… you have been warned!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks: 

DunkmoonX, Shadow Wulf, Sayinijin7, Takeru's Lost Angel, Azn Angel Hikari, Together Again, Paladin Of Takari, Seal_trunpet_bowl, Lili Shy Goth, Lighthopemyshine, Angelwarriar/Tevrah, Chloe-Laroo, Ridley, Digimonrule, Aro, Kari Elizabeth, ARCHANGEMON, SayTB, and Sylver_star and my many other readers out there…

For encouraging me to continue writing this story and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Questions & Answer: 

Shatter Hearts: how are Tai and Kari getting that much money?

Answer: Well that's a good question… wouldn't you think their parents have saving bonds or trust funds for their kids, if something happens to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To just act like we never were_**

**_To come around and not show hurt_**

**_How dare we greet by shaking hands_**

**_Just months ago I was your man_**

****

**_Verbally we agreed_**

**_It was over and we were through_**

**_I'm trying to compose myself_**

**_But I just can't get over you girl_**

****

**_We can't be friends_**

**_We can't be friends_**

**_We can't be friends_**

**_'Cause I'm still in love with you_**

****

**_I went by Mother's, saw your car there_**

**_To her you're still family, and it don't seem fair_**

**_For everyone to just go on_**

**_And I've tried and I can't do it_**

**_'Cause I'm still torn_**

**_I've tried to think of you_**

**_As just another love in my past_**

**_That didn't last_**

**_But it's not that simple baby_**

****

**_You may see me staring_**

**_Or catch me in a daze_**

**_May see me hang my head_**

**_When you come my way_**

**_Don't get too close to me_**

**_And expect me to behave_**

**_I might just steal a kiss_**

**_If you come near my face_**

**_What I'm trying to say_**

****

Chapter six: running away

_We stay together and the moment will last forever- **Anonymous**_

This was the only way she could think of getting away from him, far, far away from him. She transferred to a different high school. To be exact she transferred to Kareshi High School for all girls. At first Tai resisted because he didn't want his baby sister to move and live in the school dormitories. But she convinced her brother Tai, that she needed to change school to exceed farther in her future life. And it will help her to be more independent when her brother goes off to college. She couldn't always run to her brother to kiss away all her boo-boos away if she didn't change. She knew it was going to be weird not seeing him at her side, but this was for the best for her and him. 

***

            He had her stuff that she left at the park. What a stupid and annoying girl. But she amused him so much that he can't stop thinking about her. Its like he became infatuated with her like he was the moth coming to close to the flame. He flipped through her book… it was filled with her thoughts, emotions and experiences. He never knew what was really going through her head until he opened her book. At first he knew it was wrong to pry into someone personal space, but curiosity got the best of him. He especially like a certain page called, broken hopes and it went like: 

These hopes had been crushed by a single push.

Empty dreams and hopes 

The trust is lost 

Helping hands you thought were your guidance

Has mislead you to a stray 

As you thought before has change, but they have changed even more 

To believe once, you cannot believe no more 

Now what you feel is broken

Broken to be un-repaired 

It is like you're not living anymore

But living like the undead

Emotion unattached to the life you use to live 

There is no pain if you cannot have emotions attach to it

No suffering if you distance yourself

Tears will not fall if there is no sadness 

Forgiveness is hard to archive 

All the craziness in the world, who is there to blame

No one cares about anybody, but themselves

To feel unloved or feel no love at all

It is like archiving nothing is worthless like broken hopes

            The poetic style of her handwriting was beautifully written, written so well, that it bared his dead soul that he had forgotten he had once. It also revealed in the writing how she felt at time. He closed the book. "I think it is time for me to visit my little friend, she think she can get away so easily," he talked to himself. He quickly got dressed and left the apartment.

***

            Kari sighed as she left her dreadful Japan History class, that class bores her to death; having a teacher who wasn't exciting and fun to learn from. She shook her head. "Kari, let's go have lunch at Nekohana Ramen Shop." A young girl with beautiful long blonde locks interrupted her thoughts.

            "Sure Izumi, I was craving for some ramen today." Kari replied to the girl, "And knowing you, you're planning to meet up with your boyfriend Kouji." She winked at her friend. Kari was lucky to befriend with Izumi, she was sweet and considerate, but other girls saw Izumi as a stuck up bitch that thinks she better than them. But she was nothing like that. "Aw…how cute you're blushing zumi-chan." Kari teased her. As they head over to the main gates, Kari noticed a young boy leaning on the side of the gates with a lot of girls swarming around him. He seem like he was waiting for someone, his eyes locked on to her, she froze…NO!  How could've he know. She transferred to get away from him and her past. Why was fate against her?

            "Kari? Isn't that guy a hottie?" Izumi said. She turned to face her friend, but notice her running away, "Kari?" she shouted. Then she saw the young boy chasing after her friend. "What's going on?" 

            "Shit!" she cursed. How did he find her? She made sure he wouldn't find her. And again she was running away from him. 

            "Stupid! I told you, you could never beat me!" he yelled after her. She stopped and faced him. She threw a punch, but miss. "What are you trying to do stupid! You'll never beat me!"

            "Leave me!" she shouted.

            "What fun will that be? If I do so?" Tk asked as he continued to dodge her attacks. "I never feel so live till I met you." Then she finally made contact and hit his face making him fall back into the large water fountain that was behind him. "You Bitch!"  She began to run again. She needed to get away, away from him. "You can't run from forever Yagami!" he shouted as he got himself out of the water fountain. Students looked at the drenched young boy. "Boo! What all ya'll staring at?"  The students when back to their usual routine as normal.

            "Who are you young man?" a young lady who looked like she was in late twenties or earlier thirties asked him. He glared at the woman. 

"None of your business you old hag!" he sneered. The woman grasped at his snid remark.

"I'll report you to the police!" she snapped back. 

"Oh I'm so scared! Wai! Wai, I will pee in my pants if I get caught by the police." He retorted. 

"Why you little…" she began. 

"Oh please old hag, I heard it all! Save your breath before you kill yourself," he replied then began to walk away. "This is way to far being over Yamagi, the games just has begun," he said and smiled to himself.

***

            She began to slow down, she didn't see him chasing after her. What was he upto? She thought to herself. What ever he was thinking, she knew it wasn't upto any good.  She transferred to leave him alone. And guess what he had found her after two weeks. How did he know where she was, she didn't tell anyone where she was going. She was so deep into thought, she didn't pay attention how fast that car was coming down the road, until she looked up and saw it. "Watch out!" shouted someone, she felt a warm embrace wrapped around her body pushing her out of the way. They rolled over to the side of  the road. 

The car skid, "You stupid kids! Get off the road!" and drove off. 

            "Are you ok," it asked. She opened her eyes and saw these brown oval eyes looking at with concern. She blinked a couple times, he was handsome, she felt her heart beating so fast. He had spiky brown hair kind of reminding her of her brother Tai, and a heart-warming smile.

            "Yes," she stumbled out.

            "You should've been watching while you were walking." He said to her.

            "I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out," she replied back.

"Yeah, I noticed," he returned.

"Oh my god! You two are ok!" a young boy came to them. The boy looked like Kouji, but in a way he wasn't Kouji. 

"I'm ok Kouichi, but I don't know about the girl." He replied.

"You give me a quiet a scare there Daisuke." Kouichi told his friend.

"Sorry man!" he said getting up and dusting himself then pulling up the girl to her feet. Kari looked at the young boy that stood in front of her. "I'm sorry," she turned her head and begun to find the ground more interesting to look at.

            "My name is Daisuke and this is my friend Kouichi," he introduced himself and his friend. 

            "Thank you Daisuke and Kouichi, I didn't mean to be a burden to you guys," she said. 

            "Hey don't worry about it, all it matter that is your fine," Kouichi said.

            "Thanks again, my name is…" she started.

            "Yagami!" she heard her last name. At last he caught up to her. She turned around and saw him running towards her all wet. She walk behind Kouichi and Daisuke. 

            "Do you know this guy?" Daisuke asked the hiding Kari. 

            "What is this Kari? What skinny bodyguards you have, I thought you could've think of something better then that." Takeru stood in front of Kouichi and Daisuke.

            "Leave her alone. Apparently she doesn't want to talk to you." Kouichi said. 

            "You think so?" Takeru challenged Kouichi.

            "Yes, I think so and I know so." Kouichi spat back. Takeru throw a punch at Kouichi and hit him square on the face. Kouichi stumble back a little.

            "You punch like a girl man, my grandmother hits harder than you." Kouichi smirked then cracked his nukles. Kouichi threw punches at Takeru way, but Takeru manage to dodge or block all his punches.

            "So slow!" Takeru laughed and punched Kouichi in the stomach then elbow him and kneed him. Kouichi coughed and fell againsted the guard rail. "I knew he wasn't much of fighter." Daisuke looked at his fallen friend, his angier was fueling. How dare this bastard do that his friend. Kari looked at the three in horror. How did she end up in this situation. Daisuke charged at Takeru, making him hit the wall behind him. Kari couldn't stand watching them fight, so she did what she knew best and started to run. 

            "Asshole!" Daisuke shouted hitting Takeru in the stomach. "Don't you see that she doesn't want you." Daisuke tried to land another punch in the stomach, but Takeru blocked it. 

            "You know nothing!" Takeru yelled and pushed Daisuke to the lightpoll. [crack] As you heard his opponent back hit the pole. Then Takeru hit Daisuke in the face then hit him in the stomach making Daisuke kneel over. Takeru pushed him to ground. "No matter how far she run or hides, I will always find her. Kari is mine." Takeru whispered in Daisuke's ear. Sirens were going off in the distance, "Well its time for me to go," leaving the two young boys injured on the sidewalk.

***

            He smirked to himself this chasing game was amusing him. He was tired running with the wet t-shirt clinging to his body, so he took off and tossed it in the garbage next to him. I know it sound crazy Matt, but I want Kari all to myself. I know its kind of jealous of me that way, but I can't help. I haven't felt this way in a long time, he thought to himself. He remember how Matt would get jealous of Takeru for getting the attention from Mimi instead of him. Now he was kind of like his brother. As he walked down the street, he felt an arm go around his neck and something poking his neck from behind like a chocking position. "Leave me alone Takeru!" she said softly. This made him laugh. The girl he was looking for was with him the whole time. Smart girl, but not smart enough he thought.

            "Nice of you to join the party Kari, I was kind of getting tired playing this game." He replied. "Remember what I told you?"

            "And what was that?" she asked.

            "You'll never bet me?" he smirked. He grab her legs from behind him and walked backwards quickly. Now she was against of wall, she winced at the pain of having his body pressing against hers into the wall. The pressure on her body was making her let go of the sharp object she held against his neck. "Wow, I prove my point?" 

            "You bastard!" she shouted. Now facing her with a smirk on his face. He kissed her and she was returning it with the same passion.

            "You're mine Yagami." He said softly as he pull her closer to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Wow, this chapter was longer than I thought. But anyhow I hope you enjoyed it as much I typed it up. Well please review, so I can update with a new chapter…don't you guys want new chapters? Takeru is kind of aggressive isn't he?

E-chan Hidaka October 01, 2003


	7. backing off

Broken Hopes

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimer: I always say the same thing in every fanfic, I post up and once again I do not own anything just the story, so please do not sue me.

Couple(s): Takari/ Kenyako/Koizum & Hints of Mimato

Genre- Romance/ Angst/ Drama

Rated- G- PG-13

This fanfic is dedicated to all the Takeru & Hikari fans out there. And please forgive for my bad grammar and spelling.

The bold italics are lyrics to a song by Avril Lavinge called "My Happy Ending," I do not own it so do not sue me.

Warning: this chapter is rated PG-13 to R due to the contents of sexual situation and rape issues.

* * *

Special Thanks: 

DunkmoonX, Shadow Wulf, Sayinijin7, Takeru's Lost Angel, Azn Angel Hikari, Together Again, Paladin Of Takari, Sealtrunpetbowl, Lili Shy Goth, Lighthopemyshine, Angelwarriar/Tevrah, Chloe-Laroo, Ridley, Digimonrule, Aro, Kari Elizabeth, ARCHANGEMON, SayTB, and Sylverstar and my many other readers out there...

For encouraging me to continue writing this story and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

* * *

_**So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
  
You've got your dumb friends**_

_**I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**_

Chapter Seven: Backing Off

"_I let you go, I let you fly..._" - **Sarah Geroimo**

****

Their kiss was gratifying, like it was no other they had share together. She broke it, and started to cry. But he was trying to continue it; until he felt the wet and salty taste of her tears touch his swollen lips from kissing with such haste. _What the hell is going on! _He thought to himself. "I don't want you! I don't want to be in love you! I hate everything about you!" she screamed, "Let me go!" He couldn't believe what was going on. He was chasing her, kissing her and now this. Her eyes show she meant everything, and that she also feared him. He let go of her and backed off her a little bit.

She looked at him all teary. Her eyes were all red and puffy. "I don't know anymore..." She pushed him aside and started to run. He looked at her running retreat. Every bone in his body was telling to chase after her. But he was like glue to the spot unable to move. _What the hell was that!_ He thought.

"Argh!" he growled. He let his emotions get the best of him. He was suppose to be this cold person, not really caring for anyone who cross his path. But how can he let Hikari Yagami get to him like that? That girl had affected him in a way he long forgotten. "Damn!" He punch the brick wall. His hand started to hurt, _I think I broke my knuckles._

* * *

She was back at her dormitory and she locked herself inside. She threw herself upon her bed. She cried herself to sleep. 

(Flash back while she was sleeping)

_"Stop! Please, let me go Amano!" she cried. _

_"Kari, your so cruel to me," he said to her. She slammed her fists into his chest trying to push him off her._

_"No!" she screamed as he kissed her hungrily and rough. She squirmed and cried in struggle against him. "Amano, please!" _

_"You'll have Kari...trust me. So be a nice little girl and listen to me," he instructed her. He slowly pushed her shirt down. _

_"Let me go!" she screamed trying to free herself. "Please!" _

_"Shut-up! You stupid bitch!" he replied and slapped her. She cried even more, this wasn't the Amano she knew anymore. He was a monster in disgust of her once beloved Amano. She felt her shirt ripped. She scream and beg him to stop. Will anyone help her. Was a punishment from god? First her parents and now this... she cried._

_(End of flash back )_

"Ah!" she screamed and bolted up from her bed. Her worst nightmare has come back and started to haunt her dream once again. She tried everything to forget it. She use her hands to wiped off the sweat that was raiding off her body. Damn Amano doing this to her, she trusted him, she care for him, even maybe in love with her. Now she didn't even trust anyone expect her brother and Sora. But she wasn't with her brother anymore. Who was going to protect her from herself? Or more who was going to protect her from Takeru. Can anyone save her?

* * *

"Damn it!" he yelled in frustration. 

"Well you're the idiot and decide to break your knuckles." she scold him. He looked at the lavender hair girl in front of him. He wanted to so much to strangle the girl right now. But she was aiding to his broken knuckle. "What did you do now?" she asked.

"None of your business," he snapped.

"Well that's a nice way to tell me thanks. Let me remind you that you're the one that came to my house and asked me to bandage you up." she replied.

"Hmph!" he sighed as he watched her bandage up his right hand with white bandages._ Fuck! This is the hand I write with! I will get you Yagami!_

"Why don't you leave Miss Yagami alone Takeru-kun for a while," she suggested.

"No, Miyako. I want her to suffer," he told her. She sighed in defeat. She will never understand the mind of her crazy psychotic blonde hair friend.

"You know Takeru, you have the weirdest way to say that you have a crush on a girl," she said to him.

"I do not have a crush on her!" he argued back.

"Sure whatever you say," she retorted, "but I say you like her and you just don't want to admit it." There was a knock on the bathroom door. "What!" she yelled.

"Miyako, Ken here," it replied.

"Oh okay mom," she returned. She unlock the bathroom door and in came a dark indigo hair boy. He looked at his two best friend. Takeru was shirtless and his girlfriend was in very short shorts and a purple tube top. Also she was in the middle of his blonde hair friend's legs.

"Hey you two... I see you have a started the party without me," he said in a teasing mood.

"Can it Ken!" Takeru growled at his friend.

"Aw, and I love you too TK." he teased on.

"Shove it up your ass and die!" Takeru spat back.

"Geez... something crawled up your ass and died." Ken said. "Hi babe!" he smiled and give a kiss to Miyako on the cheek.

"Thanks lover boy," she smiled, "Let me tend his other boo-boo and I'll give you a check up." she winked at Ken. This love fest was making him sick, he just wanted to hurl at his two friend. They really need to get a room when it doesn't involve him half of the time in their sexual jokes. Takeru just rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I can't wait till its my turn," Ken was drool of thinking of the possibilities. Then he gave a gleeful smile to his blonde hair friend.

"Keep me out of yours and her fantasies!" Takeru said reading his friend intentions.

"Aw, Takeru you're no fun!" Ken whined. He winced as his lavender hair careful patch his ribs.

"Watch it you bitch!" he snapped.

"Sorry, Takeru-kun I didn't mean too," Miyako said, "I'll make it all better," she was highly turned on. She was in the bathroom with her two best friends and she just wanted to smother both of them with kisses. "I'm very sorry Takeru-kun," she said in a low voice. She began to breath in deep, she delicately touch his shoulder and began to give small butterfly kisses on his right collar bone. He closed his eyes in defeat, and let his friend work her magic.

Ken watched his beloved lavender hair tenderly kissing his best friend collar bone. And he was just getting exciting watching. God, he loved his Miya-chan and he didn't mind sharing her with his best friend.

Miyako looked up at Takeru and saw his eyes were closed. She slowly made her kisses up his throat to his jaw line. He sighed. She kissed his lips. "Your delicious." She felt someone feeling on her and it was her boyfriend. She smiled. She was in her favorite place, between her two favorite people who make her feel loved. She moaned as she felt Ken giving her the attention her body wants.

"You're always the naughty one, so greedy with needs," Takeru said grinning at the girl who in the middle of two boys. He kissed her lips and pushed for entrance. She moaned into the kiss. She was in pure heaven.

* * *

Her phone was going off, and she let her answer machine pick it up. "Kari? You there! Pick up the phone!" it said, "Fine! Give me a call back once you get back to the living, you know your friend Izumi..." 

"Why!" she screamed. She was covered in clutter. It was eight o'clock at night, she had been at it for hours looking through her clothes. She couldn't find it. Dry tears made her face dry. She looked through her closet, why can't she find it. Where was her brother blue hooded sweater.

Then she remember it was in her book bag, the day she left it with that idiot named Takeru at the park. She bang her head against the wall. How in the world was she going to get it back without getting into with him. "Uh! I hate him! I hate myself!" she yelled. She could just picture the different scenario when she asked Takeru back for the sweater. Her phone was going off again and once again she let her machine take a message. "Kari, where are you? It's me Izumi. I just got back from a date with Kouji and he seem very upset about some thing. And it involves you, so can you please call me back."

* * *

To be continued.... 

E-chan Hidaka Sept. 27, 2004

Ps. I'm sorry if the chapter was short. If you need to contact me please email me at Echan under score Hidaka at yahoo dot com


End file.
